Our laboratory is involved in two central projects. We are producing attenuated lines of human and rodent malarias which should prove useful in the study of both the biochemistry of parasites and the development of immunity to parasites. We have also been characterizing the ribosomal RNA of different malarial parasites. Information from these studies has important ramifications for the development of malaria diagnostics, the understanding of evolutionary relationships among the different malarial species and the understanding of control of the parasite's developmental cycle.